


see you in the depths

by eversincewefellapart



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, dumbassery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincewefellapart/pseuds/eversincewefellapart
Summary: "You're a virgin?" TK repeats incredulously.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 19
Kudos: 621





	see you in the depths

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** nothing really I think? There's a mention of unsafe sex near the end, and also some mentions of public sex. ALSO a brief instance of crossdressing I guess, but I feel like that term may be outdated. Alsooooo (also, also) I personally think virginity is a dumb social construct but also...virgin Nolan.
> 
> I was like "oh wow it's winter break! Maybe I can finish that Mitch/Auston summer camp wip that's been toiling in my docs, or start the femslash Nolan/TK fic I've wanted to write for a while now," and the evil side of my brain said "no, write virgin!Nolan." This is really dumb PWP, I won't lie, but if you read it I hope you enjoy it!! Title from DEVILISH by Chase Atlantic. :DDD

TK pauses, the lip of his bottle hovering in front of his mouth. 

"You're a virgin?" he repeats incredulously.

"Yeah," Nolan says. He's tearing at the soggy paper wrapped around his bottle, letting gloppy chunks fall to the bed, which -- disgusting. TK would kill him under normal circumstances, but these aren't normal circumstances. "There's not, like, anything wrong with that."

"No, yeah, sure bud," TK says immediately, and takes a long cold swig of his beer, blinking up at the dark ceiling of their room. He then wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, watching Nolan, whose eyes are averted pretty suspiciously.

He clears his throat.

"So no one's tapped that virgin ass, huh," he says lightly. He's not exactly sure why he says it. Especially since it makes Nolan shove him right off the bed, which isn't surprising.

TK blinks up at Nolan from the floor, his axis reoriented.

"Why are you a virgin, bro?" he asks. Nolan frowns.

Or, well -- he frowns deeper. Nolan is always frowning, and he was already frowning before TK asked him this particular question, but now the frown is like a double frown. A frownfrown.

TK stares at his empty Moosehead. Was this his first, or his fifth, again?

"I don't know," Nolan says. He leans back on the bed. TK can't see him anymore at this point, so he collects himself and crawls back onto the mattress again. "The opportunity just never came up."

"Bro," TK says. "High school is the opportunity, you nerd. It's a whole four-year opportunity. High school is for nothing except losing your virginity."

Nolan looks away at that. TK wishes he could punch himself. "But!" he adds hastily, "the great thing is that _ college _is also a perfect, mostly four-year opportunity as well! If you managed to somehow fuck up the first four years, anyway."

Nolan scowls and goes to shove at him again. TK bats his hand away. "It won't happen," Nolan says pissily, turning away from TK and curling into the pillows. "My course load is too much."

TK considers Nolan his cat. His very, very, _ very _big cat. Nolan's eyes are usually narrowed in suspicion, he constantly shies away from touch, and he's always bundling into corners he can't fit into.

Also TK wants to pet him.

Because he's drunk, he attempts to live out this fantasy, scooching across the bed and pulling the hood of Nolan's soft sweater off. Nolan's hair sticks up in every which way, and he turns to stare at TK in annoyance, but TK just ignores him, carding his fingers through those soft strands.

"Shh," he murmurs, and Nolan looks mad and then kind of sleepy. TK pulls Nolan closer into him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, his free hand rubbing into Nolan's scalp. "There there, my little virgin kitty."

Nolan wrinkles his nose, but eyes stay shut, and he tilts his head into the touch. TK continues for a while, his eyes straying from Nolan's hair and down lower, to the perfect ridge of his nose, his light eyelashes, his bubblegum cheeks, his tall body.

He clears his throat. "Tell you what."

"Hmm." Nolan's eyes stay closed.

"I'll take your virginity," TK says cheerfully. Nolan, whose body had been relaxed under his hands, goes stiff.

He blinks up at TK. "_ What _?" he asks.

"I'll take your virginity?" TK repeats. He doesn't stop petting Nolan, because Nolan hasn't asked him to stop. "I'm thinking about it and shit, you're probably right. Your course load is whack. No one's gonna have the opportunity to hit that if you're stuck in the library forever."

Nolan's eyebrows furrow.

"So," TK continues, "I'll take one for the team and I'll pop that cherry, 'cause I'm your bro and that's what bros do."

"No," Nolan says slowly. "No, I'm pretty sure that's not what bros do."

"It is," TK insists. "You probably just had a weird relationship with your bros."

Nolan splutters. TK ignores him. "So, yeah. That's the offer on the table, Patty."

Nolan doesn't respond for a moment, hands playing with the drawstring of his hoodie. He's biting the inside of his mouth, and only then does TK realize how often he thinks about Nolan's teeth sunk into the red of his bottom lip. How often he thinks about Nolan's mouth.

Hm. Probably just a bro thing.

"Okay," Nolan says softly, so quiet TK wouldn't have heard it if the room wasn't silent enough to hear a pin drop. "Um. Right now?"

"Oh no," TK says. "No, I'm way too out of it right now. You hate me on a normal day; you wanna lose your v-card to me when I'm drunk? It could get very annoying very fast."

"...No."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." TK snuggles Nolan in closer. "Imma tap that tomorrow."

"You're literally the worst," Nolan complains. TK crushes their cheeks together just to be supremely annoying, arms tight around Nolan's waist, and starts humming under his breath. "Why do I tell you things? Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because I'm the coolest person in Sauga and that's not even hyperbole," TK responds easily. It _ is _ true, technically.

Nolan frowns deeply, like he can't actually refute this. "I'm just surprised you know what _ hyperbole _ means," he sighs dejectedly. TK reaches a hand down to roughly pinch his ass. "Fuck off."

"I'll fuck off if you fuck off first," TK says.

"I would fuck off if I could but you're wrapped around me like a fucking octopus." Nolan tries to pull at the arms around his waist. TK holds on tighter. "Are you gonna sleep in my room tonight?"

"Hell yeah bud," TK says drowsily. Nolan makes a _ hmph _noise, but he doesn't tell TK to fuck right off like he usually would, and so TK considers that a win.

\---

When they wake up in the morning, too late for first classes and too early for second, TK groans and unwraps himself from around Nolan. They'd slept in the same position they'd fallen asleep in, and now TK's bones all feel achey.

That, combined with the hangover, obviously.

"Why did we drink on a school night?" TK slurs, pushing himself upright and then flopping back to the bed once finding that, nope. Just nope.

"Was your fucking idea," Nolan grouches grouchily. "You came into my room with a pack of Moosehead, if you don't recall."

"I don't, to be honest," TK says. He rubs at his eyes. Nolan grumbles.

"I was busy doing my homework," he mumbles, "and you had to ruin it."

"Hey, it's not like I forced a beer down your throat, man. You drank that shit quite happily."

Nolan sighs, which is his way of admitting defeat. He sits upright, and TK is jealous of his ability to do so for longer than three seconds so soon after waking up hungover. "Hey," he says.

Nolan's voice is always so deep, but it gets deeper in the mornings, rough with sleep. It's kind of hot, and thinking so is probably just another bro thing. TK has a lot of bro thoughts pertaining to Nolan's voice and body and mouth and -- stuff. "Yes?"

"You still want my virginity?" he asks, completely straight-faced. TK is mightily confused for 0.3 seconds.

"Oh!" he yells, and winces. His voice is too loud for even his own ears right now. "_Oooohhhh, _uh. Yeah. That ass is mine, dude."

Nolan makes a face, and then nods. "Okay."

It should kind of maybe probably perhaps be weird how this is going, but Nolan doesn't seem to care and TK knows he himself definitely doesn't give a shit. It's, like, life. Shit is weird sometimes. Hit it from the back and move on. "Cool," he says, and finally rolls off the bed, getting to his feet. He doesn't feel nearly as off-kilter as he thought he would, which is good. "When do you get back?"

"I'll probably be done studying at 7, maybe get back here by 7:30 or 8, depending on the bus schedule." Nolan pulls the hood of his sweater up. In his sweats and sweater, his hair all mussed and face sleepy, he looks so soft. TK is tempted to forgo any plans of the day and just roll around bed with the guy right now. "You?"

"4," TK shrugs. "I'm going to one class and coming straight back. My head is killing me."

"Okay," Nolan says, and then just stands there, looking unsure. TK squints at him. "Okay, um. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah man," TK says. He watches Nolan grab his bag and shuffle out of the bedroom. He hears the front door slam after a moment.

TK blinks at the entryway, and then finally forces his feet to move. He showers quickly, changes into some jeans and a sweater that doesn't smell too bad, and heads out.

Even with an extra large double double from Tims he finds it incredibly hard to make it through the one lecture. He props his chin on the lid of his cup, trying to keep his eyes trained on his Canadian Politics prof. She’s droning on and on, her eyes blocked behind the glare of her smart reading glasses, head bowed low to watch her laptop as she flicks through slides at the speed of light. She kind of looks like she wishes she were here less than TK wishes, which is a feat, definitely. He highkey relates.

He’s ready to go back to the apartment afterwards but Carter texts him as he walks across the parking lot of the Guelph-Humber building, asking if he’d like to go to Pizza Pizza, and then adding that it’s on him. TK’s hungry and it’s not like he’d have anything to do until Nolan got home so he agrees.

He’s suspicious about Carter’s intent though: Carter never offers to pay for anything, instead wheedling with his big childish eyes for everyone to donate a dollar to his morning large iced capp fund. His suspicions are mostly confirmed when Carter buys him a slice, a drink, and the garlic dip -- one of Pizza Pizza’s only redeeming qualities -- and then proceeds to complain about the person he’s been seeing for the past week.

TK mostly ignores him, humming in light response every once in a while as he eats. He ditches Carter as soon as he’s polished anything off, walking right out in the middle of one of Carter’s pathetic soliloquies while he cries out to TK’s retreating back.

TK generally can’t deal with Carter on a good day. On a day that includes an ache in his bones, a massive headache, and Carter crying over someone he’s known for as long as he’s been alive, which rounds up to about 17 days? TK’s definitely not down.

Anyway, he has more pressing matters to attend to. Like Nolan’s virginity, for instance.

Which he plans to tend to _ very _ soon.

He gets back to the apartment at 6 and tries to tidy up until he realizes he doesn’t actually know what tidying up entails. He then opens his laptop and watches a definitely-not-torrented movie on his bed for the next hour and a half, arms folded behind his head, laughing at a scene where the FBI blows onto a farmhouse all crazy and wild and shit even though everyone’s already been killed.

The front door snicks open then, and for a second he thinks it’s the FBI, here to blow his ass right out of Mississauga and two hours away back to London because he laughed at them.

Then Nolan comes to stand at the foot of his bed. The lights in TK’s room are off, and it’s dark outside, and Nolan is bundled up so tightly in layers of cheap cotton clothes, face shrouded by his scarf, that for a second TK does have a mini heart attack, frozen in place, before he relaxes.

“Hey there bud,” he says, closing his laptop. “You, uh, good?”

“Now?” Nolan asks, and TK thinks _ what? _ until he realizes.

“Oh, uh,” he says, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think. Go shower?”

“Okay,” Nolan says, and shuffles out of the room. A man of spectacularly few words.

TK searches the room for condoms. He finds a pack in his drawer, but upon further inspection, they’re all empty. He searches the bottom of his backpack, and then the pockets of his clothes, and then the wallet he never uses anymore since he loaded his debit card onto Apple Pay. He finds two wrinkled foils in there and holds them up to the lamplight, studying them.

He decides they’re probably fine -- he knows his physed teacher in grade 8 taught them whether or not condoms expire, he just can’t remember if that was a _ yes _ or _ no _, which really makes it all a bit redundant -- and then has to go searching for lube. All he manages to scrounge up is a small tube with little to nothing left inside it.

He panics, throws his jacket on, glances down the hall to make sure Nolan’s still in the shower, and then goes on the fastest Shoppers Drug Mart run in Canadian history. The cashier doesn’t flinch at either the lube he nearly rockets towards her face in his attempt to fling it on the counter, nor does she bother asking for his Optimum points card, or offers him a paper or email receipt, as he hastily taps his phone against the debit machine before sprinting out the doors.

When he gets back to the apartment Nolan’s sitting quietly in his room, hands in his laps, eyes trained on the wall, spaced-out. He does that a lot, sitting stoically, face closed-off, staring out into nowhere in particular. TK had been weirded out at this strange habit at first, but he’s grown used to it. It’s comforting to watch CBC, settled on the couch with his hand buried inside of a bag of all-dressed chips, Nolan quietly astral projecting to newer and more exciting worlds directly beside him.

It’s not welcome right now though, because he’s supposed to be devirginized at this specific moment and also he’s naked.

His skin is surprisingly blemish-free for a 21 year old dude. It’s smooth and pale, stretched taut over muscle, and he’s tucked his hair behind his ears. His cheeks are pink and he _ technically _ is, like, a blushing virgin. TK walks right into the doorframe.

“Ow,” he says, and Nolan looks up at him from the bed, eyes wider than usual.

“I thought you ran away,” he says. TK cackles.

“Yeah, sure bud,” he says, and shucks his jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He comes to stand in front of Nolan, placing the new bottle of lube beside the wrinkled condoms. He thinks, fleetingly, that maybe he should have grabbed more condoms too. “And leave my naked blushing virgin bride?”

Nolan flushes more, and TK thinks _ aha, gotcha_, and Nolan bites his lip, eyebrows furrowing. TK claps his hands together.

“Right, well,” he says, drinking Nolan in. He’s pretty as fuck. He’s, like, hot, and handsome, by technical definitions, but supremely pretty. TK is shocked no one in high school tried to worm into his gym uniform. “Before we begin, is there anything you straight-up don’t want?”

Nolan tips his head back, face screwed up like he’s pondering. TK’s surprised he hasn’t thought about it already. “Um,” he says slowly, “nothing gross.”

“Duh.”

“I don’t want it to hurt?”

TK gives him a thumbs up. “I’ll try my damn best. Disclaimer: it may still hurt a bit ‘cause, like, it’s your first time and all, but I _ do _ promise I will try my best.”

“Thanks.” A little smile flickers on Nolan’s face, before it goes back to serious again. “And, uh.” He frowns. “Make me come.”

TK is shocked. Bamboozled, even. He bends down, bracing himself with his hands on his knees, and says, “I’m gonna make you nut so hard you see Jesus.”

“Is it too late to tell you not to say _ nut _?” Nolan asks, but it’s cut off by the end when TK, after shedding his clothes, leans in and kisses him.

He licks into Nolan’s mouth, cradling his jaw and pushing his tongue past Nolan’s teeth, and Nolan makes a surprised noise that has him leaning back, eyes wide. “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss,” he demands, a miserable feeling curling in his stomach. That was such an evil kiss to be a first. He would have gone slower if he’d known. Chaste.

Thankfully, Nolan shakes his head. “No,” he mumbles, ever the mumbler, and leans back in, head tipped up, searching for another kiss. TK feels giddy, and gives it to him.

He pushes Nolan back against the bed, crawling on behind him, and breaks the kiss just long enough to fix their positions. He orders Nolan to fluff the pillows and settle against them comfortably, make sure his neck feels right, his shoulders are relaxed. Nolan looks perplexed but complies, and he rests his hands on his lower abdomen once he’s resting, like he really wants to cup his cock with one hand and use the other to reach between his thighs, hiding his hole.

Because it’s all on display for TK, and he grins shamelessly, spreading Nolan’s legs around his hips and reaching over him for the lube.

He slicks his fingers up and Nolan clears his throat, scratching his nose. His whole face is flushed lovely pink like his cheeks always are. “Uh,” he says, “is that how it goes?”

TK looks up from where he was rubbing his fingers together, trying to warm the lube up first. “Hm?”

“You gonna finger me now?” Nolan says, which is a lot more blunt than TK ever thought he’d be, but -- he is the guy who, upon waking up this morning, made sure to ask TK if he still wanted to pop that cherry first thing.

“Yeah,” TK says, pausing. “That okay?”

“Yeah, no, ‘course,” Nolan says, and shifts. He looks so good like this, laying down all spread out, spread open, in front of TK, his skin pale against dark navy sheets. His long hair fans out around his face. His face is nice, by the way. TK really likes his face. It’s not a run-of-the-mill face, and TK fucks with that. “But, like -- foreplay?”

“Oh,” TK says, and narrows his eyes. He’s not sure what foreplay with guys is. He knows what it is with girls -- play with their tits, touch them over their underwear, stuff like that. When he’s slept with guys he’s mostly just dove in headfirst. Does Nolan want his nipples played with? 

TK suddenly finds his mind filled with the thought, and he realizes that he’s kind of into it.

“It’s okay,” Nolan assures him again, nudging his thigh with a foot. “I kind of just want to get this over with.” He clarifies, “like. I want to get my first time over with.”

“Oh,” TK says, nodding. “Okay.” He unfolds himself from where he’d been sat cross-legged between Nolan’s legs, stretching over him, bracing himself with one arm by Nolan’s head, reaching down between his thighs. He nudges their noses together and Nolan looks at him, almost cross-eyed trying to meet his gaze.

“Next time,” he promises, “I’ll give you that foreplay.” Once he’s googled it and watched pounds of gay porn to find out what that foreplay entails, anyway.

Nolan gives him a smirk that falls off into a straight line, his hands flying up to grip at TK’s shoulders as he presses at his rim, teasing the entrance. TK tries to play it cool, but for a second he’s worried Nolan’s body won’t give.

It does, once he presses with a little more pressure. He eases the tip of his finger in, down to the first joint, and then slips it back out, because he’s gonna need more lube.

He eyes Nolan’s hole, pink, still tight, like it’s never had anything inside of it, as he lubes his fingers further. He then considers it for a moment before squeezing some out down Nolan’s taint, watching it dribble down his crack.

Nolan gasps, body twitching. “Hey,” he says weakly, “that’s -- that’s cold.”

“It’ll warm in a second,” TK tells him distractedly. He uses his thumb to rub the lube over Nolan’s hole, getting everywhere sufficiently slick. He can’t have this be a dry fuck. Dry fucks suck, and also they hurt. He loves it when everything’s wet and sticky. That’s when the best sex is had.

He decides to try pressing his finger back in, and it goes easier this time; no need to pressure Nolan’s body much. Nolan sucks in a breath, and TK chastises him.

“No, no,” he says, his finger tucked in to the knuckle. “Breathe out. Relax your body, bro, you’re all tight.”

“Isn’t it better if I’m tight?” Nolan grits out, and TK laughs.

“On my dick, man,” he tells him. “Loosen up now, please, yeah?”

“Okay,” Nolan says, and tightens up. “Sorry, sorry, uuhhh --”

“Please,” TK says calmly, “let my finger go, Patty.”

“Sorry!” Nolan whisper-shouts. He exhales, all shaky, as if he’s already got dick crammed inside him at the moment. He flattens his palms against the sheets. TK withdraws his finger. “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be, man,” TK says. “It’ll be great. If you don’t like it, just holler.”

Nolan snorts at that, sighing directly after as TK presses two fingers back in. He won’t say it aloud, of course, but he’s suddenly impatient. He wants to open Nolan up and slide inside. It feels incredible around him right now, hot and pulsing. It’d probably be wicked around his dick.

“There we go,” he says under his breath, when he scissors his fingers. Nolan’s cock is fat, bobbing against navel. There’s precome beading at the head; TK brings his other hand round to rub over it, dragging it down over the vein running across its length. Nolan makes a rough sound. “Yeah buddy, I can move my fingers inside of you.”

“Am I not a virgin anymore?” Nolan wonders aloud as TK rocks his fingers in and out. TK tilts his head. “At what point are you devirginized?”

“Asking the wrong person, Patty,” TK tells him, stroking his cock slowly. Nolan’s eyes flutter shut.

“Yeah, well, you’re the only fucking person here, so.” He sounds petulant, but he’s still shifting on TK’s fingers, trying to get them in deeper. TK takes pity on him and gives him just that, sinking them in to the webbing of his hand, hooking them around idly. The corners of Nolan’s mouth curl in satisfaction, and he hums.

He fingers Nolan open for five more minutes which he tracks with the analogue clock on their wall, until Nolan’s impatiently squirming on the sheets and glaring at TK. TK holds his free hand up in surrender, keeping his fingers buried inside as he very inelegantly reaches for one of his old ass condoms.

He hands it to Nolan, who fumbles with it for a moment before finally managing to get it open. TK finally slips his fingers out, grabbing the lube again as he shifts forward, letting Nolan grip his dick and roll the condom on, pinching the top. It’s the first bit of contact he’s had on his dick and he hisses. Nolan’s hand feels heavy and warm against him, but he knows he needs to wait a little longer for something that’ll undoubtedly feel even better.

“Ready?” he asks, slicking himself up generously. There’s so much lube it’s globbing down his wrists, puddling on the sheets. It feels almost like a waste but better safe than sorry. He’s really not down to hurt Nolan.

“Yeah, I think so,” Nolan says, fingers drumming against the mattress. He doesn’t look nervous, seems more impatient, but it could just be TK’s general inability to gauge people’s feelings that it reads this way to him. “Let’s do this.”

“Yeah,” TK says. He shuffles forward, one hand on Nolan’s waist with the other holding his dick, pressing the head against Nolan’s hole, pushing in slowly, slowly, stopping every few seconds to let Nolan adjust. 

He’s halfway in when Nolan’s eyes widen comically, and he blinks at TK.

“Oh,” he says, voice raw.

“Still good?”

“-- Yeah.”

TK smooths a hand down his hip. “Want me to keep going?”

“Yeah.”

TK holds Nolan’s thighs apart, sinking in all the way with one last nudge forward. Nolan’s hands are fisted into the pillow beside his head, his eyes screwed shut. He looks amazing and he feels even better, impossibly tight, that small, burning hot, cramped space inside of him pulsing around TK’s cock like a steady heartbeat. He groans, his lower belly curling hot.

Nolan looks wrecked, on his part. He’s panting, squirming, shifting all on TK’s cock and driving him crazy with every minute move. His eyelashes are clumped together wetly, the rims of his eyes red and wet. He’s bitten his lips raw.

“Good?” TK asks, staying still. He wants to start moving but gives Nolan a moment to adjust, to critique or tell him to get out or whatever. He runs his hands over Nolan’s strong thighs, the muscles quivering under his hands.

“Yeah,” Nolan pants. He keeps a hand knotted in the pillow, the other running down his chest to grip his cock. It’s dripping precome all over his navel, enough to make it look like he’s already come once. “You can, uh -- move.”

“Yeah,” TK replies. He feels lightheaded. Sex hasn’t felt like this before. It’s felt good, certainly, and also great, but not like this. He holds Nolan’s thighs close to his hips as he pulls out until his cock is only buried halfway in. It looks -- he glances down from Nolan’s wet, flushed face to the space between their bodies, sees where he’s spearing Nolan open, keeping him open, and groans as he sinks back in. Nolan’s body flexes around him and he writhes on TK’s cock, rolling his hips up like he’s trying to get away before rocking back down like he actually wants more. TK watches, distressed, as the hand Nolan had around his big dick slides up his chest, pinching at his nipple, and he swears under his breath. He wants to grope Nolan's chest too, make his nipples pebble with sensitivity, but he can't let go of Nolan's legs, wants to keep the warmth but also wants to keep them spread open and see exactly where his cock disappears inside.

"Trav," he whines, and TK snaps out of his thoughts. He slides in deeper, keeping his eyes carefully trained on Nolan’s face as he moves his hands from Nolan’s thighs to his hips. He holds him in place, keeping him still, and then tries to adjust his own hips up experimentally, his cock shifting, trying to find Nolan’s prostate.

Nolan groans, body going tight, and then shivers almost childishly, arms wrapping around himself, making a small whimpering sound. TK grins, and then starts fucking him for real, because he’s a shaky and sweaty mess that looks like he can take it. He slips a hand from Nolan’s hip and grips his dick, stripping over it a few times. The skin is burning hot even under his slick palm.

“Oh,” Nolan says on a sigh, and then, “_ oh _,” sounding more like a grunt. TK smiles down at him, pulls out, slides back in, and Nolan cries out and comes.

His body tightens impossibly around TK, back arching up off the bed as his cock jerks in TK’s hand. TK watches, rapt, as he squirms on the dick buried inside of him, hole flexing around TK, come splashing on his chest, his pecs, his heaving abdomen.

“Holy,” TK says. He stills completely, waiting for Nolan to come down and tell him what to do. His dick is throbbing inside Nolan and he kind of loves how it feels -- it’s so warm and slick, velvety soft, kind of -- comfortable, inside. Nolan sucks in a breath, moaning and moaning, cupping his soft cock.

“That,” he croaks, and doesn’t say anything else, eyes slipping shut, face dreamy. TK pats his thigh comfortingly. “Uh. Wow.”

“Good?” TK asks, and Nolan nods. There’s tears on his face but they look like happy tears, and he opens his eyes, biting his lip, before bearing down around TK almost experimentally.

It feels like heaven for TK, but Nolan flinches almost immediately. “Fuck,” he mumbles, and sags against the sheets, like he’s down and out for the night. TK holds him steady and slips out of him slowly, gently, rubbing the flat of his thumb over Nolan’s hole in a soothing attempt. “Did you come?”

TK shakes his head, busy staring at Nolan’s hole. It’s not pink anymore, more like red, wet and open a little. Nolan makes an unhappy noise. “Sorry, dude,” he says, and TK shakes his head again.

“Not about me, bud,” he tells him. “This was _ your _special night, princess.” He leans over Nolan to kiss him before he can start grumbling at TK’s lousy attempts at humour. Nolan gives into it easily, kissing back interestedly, before his hand reaches down and pinches at the head of the condom still wrapped around TK’s cock. TK shivers unconsciously, and Nolan smiles into the kiss.

“Hey,” he says, easing the condom off and tossing it the floor, “you wanna jerk off on me?” He attempts to say it in a very low and sexy voice, but it comes out kind of silly because Nolan’s voice is already deep and he can’t ever make it sound anything different than monotone. “Uh. That’s a thing, right?”

TK leans back, eyeing him suspiciously. “You were a virgin that never watched porn?” 

Nolan’s eyes widen at _ you _ were _ a virgin _, so much so that it takes him a second to respond.

“Oh,” he says, “oh, I, uh, I watched porn.” He makes a face that TK can’t discern. “Sometimes.”

“Good enough for me,” TK says. He wraps his hand around Nolan’s, and it’s hard to work it out for a second because the rhythm is off a bit, but they both jerk him off and it’s really hot in the end. There doesn’t even end up a need for much rhythm; TK’s so easy and sensitive that just the tight grip of their hands and the sight of Nolan all debauched has him coming, curling in on himself, stripes of jizz all over Nolan’s chest and chin.

Nolan looks giddy. It’s a funny look on him; he’s only ever giddy when he and TK go on walks and a stranger’s dog comes up to them, yipping at their ankles. “I’m not a virgin,” he says, and TK flops down on top of him, kissing the ball of his shoulder and stroking a hand through Nolan’s soft, sweaty hair.

“Sure aren’t, bud,” he mumbles. He tries to get a kiss, but Nolan stops him, his eyes searching TK’s face. TK raises an eyebrow, as if to say _ go on_.

“Thank you,” he says, quietly, and TK grins.

“Don’t mention it,” he yawns, “s’what bros are for,” and Nolan gives him his kiss.

  
  


\---

A revelation is had, in the afterglow.

(Nolan really, really likes sex.)

\---

“Should we get Chinese or shawarma?” TK wonders one afternoon, scrolling through Skip the Dishes.

“We should fuck,” Nolan says. He plucks TK’s phone from his hands, tossing it to the floor, and TK’s not even mad because 1) it’s a carpeted floor and 2) Nolan’s hands are already moving to undo the ties of his sweats.

TK rests his hands on Nolan’s hips. “Sounds tasty,” he agrees.

Nolan rides his brains out then, bearing down hard on TK’s cock, taking it over and over until they’re both shaking and overstimulated.

At the library on Celebration Square, they hide on the floor in the encyclopedia section. TK puts his thumb in Nolan’s mouth as Nolan licks at it, jerking them both off with one of his big hands. TK pulls at the corner of Nolan’s mouth, keeps it open as he kisses him stupid, and thinks about replacing the tongue, the finger he has in Nolan’s mouth with his dick one day.

He gets to very soon -- they’re watching Netflix one second, and then the next Nolan is folded over TK’s lap, his mouth stretched tight around TK’s cock, drool gathering at the corners of his mouth.

He’s not the best blowjob TK’s ever gotten when it comes to the skill -- he’s had some people give him incredible fucking head, skilled tongues and tight fists. Nolan’s not got any of that but he makes up for it with pure enthusiasm. He also wins in the hotness department, and the coveted _ Hardest TK’s Ever Come From Head _ department. TK’s fingers curl tightly in Nolan’s hair, pulling him off his cock to shoot all over his face, getting jizz all over Nolan’s cheeks, his chin, his lips, his nose, his eyelashes. There’s saliva connecting Nolan’s swollen mouth to the head of TK’s dick.

“Fuuuuuuuuck,” TK breathes, belly swooping, and it’s so hot that he lets Nolan clamber into his lap and kiss him stupid. He shoves his hand down the front of Nolan’s pants, gripping his dick. He’s leaking so badly his briefs are tacky and TK’s hold on his dick stutters wetly, and Nolan rocks up into his hand, letting his head fall back, the smooth column of his throat working as he swallows and comes all over his chest, shaking through it, his hands clasped behind TK’s neck.

Nolan likes getting fucked on his hands and knees, and he _ loves _ being eaten out. TK fucks him without a condom one night, rolls him over in the morning, and buries his face in Nolan’s ass for however long, holding him open with his thumbs and licking over him before ploughing his tongue inside, until Nolan’s yelling and arching his back and shoving himself onto TK’s face, thighs shaking, body drawn tight like a bowstring.

There's a costume party in the dorms one weekend night and Nolan, completely out of the blue, dresses up as a cheerleader. TK is winded when he sees Nolan step out of his room, hair drawn back out of his face with multicoloured ribbons, dressed in a crop top and tight mini skirt with dirty white AF1's, long legs completely shaven. He looks bored but his nervousness is given away by his hands; they're fidgeting with the hem of the too-short skirt, and TK decides right then that they're ditching the party, falling back onto the bed as Nolan straddles him. He runs his hands up Nolan's soft thighs reverently, fingers digging into Nolan's tattoo, as Nolan shoves TK's pants down.

"Was this a fuckin' dare or some shit?" TK breathes happily, and Nolan pauses, looking confused.

"No," he says slowly, "you have cheerleader porn on your laptop."

"Yeah," TK sighs with a smile, hands slipping under the hem of Nolan's skirt, before pausing. "Wait. What?"

It’s between fucking in the public washroom in Indigo at the Square One mall and fucking on the grass by the benches at Arkendo Park in Oakville that TK turns to Nolan in bed one night, propping his head up on one hand and staring down at Nolan, who’s been pretending to read the same page in his novel for the past ten minutes, and says, “so, like, is this not a bro thing anymore?”

Nolan lets the book drop against his chest. He doesn't look at TK, his eyes trained on the ceiling. “When did you realize that all of this may have pushed a little beyond being a bro thing?” he asks flatly.

TK considers it. “Well, maybe last night?” he says. “You know, when we were fucking missionary and kissing and stuff and I told you how good you look taking dick.”

“You’re so fucking romantic.”

“I know,” TK sighs. He strokes a hand through Nolan’s hair. Nolan sighs, grabbing him by the wrist, using the leverage to hold him and roll them over until Nolan’s on top, pressing TK down into the mattress with his weight. TK’s practically already hard, really.

“Fuck me,” Nolan demands. TK grins up at him, cupping Nolan’s jaw in his hand and drawing him down for a kiss.

Later, when Nolan’s been sufficiently fucked, and TK’s busy sucking marks into his neck, that Nolan clears his throat and mumbles, “so, uh, what you were saying earlier.”

“Oh, yeah,” TK hums, and licks along the dip of Nolan’s clavicle. At this point he feels like it’s not even sexual. He just wants to lick Nolan everywhere. He’ll lick the pads of his fingers, the tip of his nose, the space between his eyebrows, he doesn’t really care. “So, uh, Hart was talking shit.”

“Carter?”

“One and only.” He licks the lobe of Nolan’s ear. Nolan makes a noise. “Said he thought we were dating.” TK leans back, trying to recall what exactly went down. It’s hard to think when he’s busy mouthing along Nolan’s everywhere. “‘Cause I told him I took your virginity a few months back, right, because you needed that shit _ gone _, and he was like, oh, that’s some real bro shit.”

Nolan sighs, like he’s disappointed in literally everything. TK ignores him.

“Then I told him that we keep hooking up, right,” he continues, “and I explained a bit, I guess, and he gave me a weird look and told me that it’s not bro shit anymore. So I get home and start thinking, _ wow, Konecny, you do spend a lot of time inside of Patty’s ass _.”

Nolan tries to roll away from underneath TK. TK flattens himself to Nolan’s side, holding him down.

“So, like, I just thought that maybe I should ask _ you _what you think about all of this.”

“Thank you for your consideration,” Nolan says in his good ol’ monotone voice.

TK nudges him. “Well?”

“Well,” Nolan says, “y’know, I never considered it bro stuff.”

TK nods. “True. You didn’t.” He pauses. “Oh.”

Nolan squirms. “Yeah.”

“Wait,” TK says, “so you consider it, like --” he stares at Nolan, who stares at the wall, “--what?”

“Um.” Nolan keeps staring at the wall. “Not bro stuff.”

“Good clarification,” TK says, flopping back on the bed. “So, like, friends with benefits?”

“Not really.”

It dawns on TK. “Ooohhhhh,” he says, sitting up, “you think we’re -- dating?”

“No!” Nolan shouts, rolling over so his face is pressed to the bed. “Um.”

TK drapes over his back. “Aw, look at me, princess.” Nolan turns his head, cheek to the cool plush of his pillow, and glares at him. “We can be dating.”

“We _ are _dating,” Nolan says tiredly. TK’s eyes widen.

“We are?” he says, as it hits him. They eat out together, and go to movies together, and go to -- fucking ew -- _ bookstores _ together, and actually peruse the cookbooks, and they blow off club night with the boys to sit at home and make out while Kim’s Convenience plays in the background. Nolan has TK’s fingerprint recognized by not only his phone but also his _ Macbook _. That's dating shit if he ever heard of dating shit.

They also fuck exclusively each other, like rabbits, constantly.

“Oh,” he says, hand over his mouth, “_shit_, bro.”

“We’re not dating anymore,” Nolan informs him. “We’re breaking up. I’m breaking up with you.”

“I can’t believe we’re dating,” TK says, loudly ignoring him. “This is so dope.”

“Not anymore,” Nolan says. “It’s not dope. It’s very sad, actually. We just broke up.”

“We should have sex again,” TK says, and Nolan stops trying to break up with him all for the sake of getting some dick, which was TK’s plan, anyway. He rolls Nolan over and kisses him sweetly and pushes back inside of his body, lit like a livewire, thrumming from head to toe. Nolan arches into it, pushing onto his cock greedily, his insides hot and tight and wet like TK loves.

“I could do this forever, I think,” TK pants afterwards, both of them bone-deep exhausted and sweaty and happy.

(And they do.)


End file.
